Lotte Wongsawat
Lotte Wongsawat is a human who is apart of the Slash Dog team after being excommunicated from the Vatican due to reasons he has not stated yet. He is the current master of the naturally forming Longinus Mada Appearance Personality Lotte tends to focus almost all of his energy into the game he is playing. Because of this behavior he tends to be quiet around others. Holding a conversation with him is nearly impossible in this state as he'll give a half hearted response or just reply with "what?" or "hmmm?". Because, of his behavior Lavinia tends to limit his game usage or take it away from him if he doesn't focus on a conversation with others. Normally a person who acts like he does wouldn't care or just pout. But, in Lotte's case his personality changes to somewhat of an opposite one of his previous one. Without his game Lotte prefers to not be the center of attention. If put in it he starts to show extreme discomfort. The only times he can handle being in such a position is if Lavinia is with him. History Post-Excommunication After being excommunicated from the Vatican Lotte was on the run with Mada. The duo couldn't stay in one place for too long as they were constantly being attacked by various different assailants. Eventually they had ended up in Japan. Lotte was barely able to continue the entire journey and constant attacks having been too much for a child. Lotte eventually collapsed and was unable to keep going but this didn't stop Mada from protecting him as they were attacked. He defended Lotte the best he could despite his tired condition. However, as Mada was on the last of his energy Akatsume a Yokai came and saved the boy and his companion. They both were then taken to Yasaka after Akatsume tended to them. Powers & Abilities Light Constructs: As half Angel, Lotte is able to use and manipulate light to create weapons or blasts. Spatial Manipulation Magic: Lotte is a novice in this area of magic only able to create a small portal to Mada's inner world to pull out things he stored there. A few objects he stored inside Mada's world are: Game systems, memory chips, snacks, a blanket and a portable battery. Lotte learned this magic so he wouldn't have to wake up Mada every time he wanted to play games. Stat Viewer: The first spell Lotte has created which allows him to view all the stats of a the target. The spell shows the stats of a person next to them much like in an rpg game. Lotte is also able to view his own stats by using a mirror. Above Average Stats: Lotte's stats from speed to strength and so on seem to be at the level of a slightly above average adult male. With this level of power Lotte is able to arm wrestle adult humans twice his size and out run them too. However when compared to the supernatural his power is not something that would be considered impressive or even average. However, he does excel in stamina it being his highest stat allowing him to outlast most people even supernatural fighters. Equip: A special ability Lotte gained after he unlocked the power Mada had given him. Equip allows him to wear the abilities of allies if he eats a portion of their power. While active, Equip, raises his stats making him durable, faster and stronger. *'Absolute Demise Equip': Equipment Portable Game System: A game system that was modified by Azazel given to Lotte when he joined the Grigori. The game is different from other games made by humans. The difference is the game constantly adapts and makes it harder as you play. By making the A.I learn from everything the player has done. This is shown when Lotte constantly complains about a Slime (one of the weakest mob enemies) managed to kill him while he was on low HP and loot his strongest weapon from his corpse. The slime has also learned his normal tactics and how to feint an attack. This has caused Lotte to avoid going near this slime he has named Slime King Of Extinction. Trivia * Lotte's appearance is based off Voyager from Fate Requiem *Lotte currently has a crush on Lavinia Reni * Lotte will try and skip out on training to play games which will always result in him being dragged back to training by Lavinia. *Lotte likes to read Mahou Shoujo mangas but hides it. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Grigori